


Balance, Restored

by ester_potter



Series: Cristalli [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e07 One Minute, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Praise Kink, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_potter/pseuds/ester_potter
Summary: “Cos’è, stai aspettando un invito?”“In realtà sto aspettando il tuo permesso”Jesse lascia uscire un ghigno sprezzante. Manipolatore bastardo.[Originally posted on EFP Fanfiction]
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Cristalli [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033698
Kudos: 4





	Balance, Restored

_"Don’t let it get you down_  
_You’re the best thing I’ve seen_  
_We never found the answer_  
_But we knew one thing_  
_We all have a hunger_  
_We all have a hunger"_  
  
  
\- Florence + the Machine

“Non sto rifiutando i soldi! Sto rifiutando _te_. Hai capito? Non voglio avere niente a che fare con te! Da quando ti ho incontrato, tutto quello a cui io abbia mai tenuto, non esiste più! Tutto rovinato! Mandato in merda, morto, da quando mi sono messo con il grande Heisenberg! Non sono mai stato _così_ solo. Non ho niente! Nessuno! Ok? Non c’è più niente! Hai capito?”

Walt lo ascolta senza spiccicare parola. Jesse è convalescente, se l’è vista parecchio brutta, per colpa di Hank, e non gli fa bene agitarsi così, ma ormai è un treno in corsa, e lui non può più fermarlo. Si rifiuta di interrompere quel fiume di disperazione e odio che gli piove addosso, perché se lo merita tutto. Il senso di colpa gli impedisce di farlo, gli stringe le budella per poi esplodere e spargersi per tutto il corpo, le dita delle mani vengono percosse da formicolii. Abbassa gli occhi e sopporta, subisce in silenzio. È il minimo che può fare.

Per la prima volta da quando lo conosce si ritrova ad esserne spaventato. Non l’ha mai visto così. Nemmeno quando l’ha trovato stracolmo di crack in quel covo di drogati, dopo la morte di Jane, quando gli si era aggrappato come se ne andasse della sua vita. Ed è tutta colpa sua, ancora una volta.

“No, no, no, perché … Perché mai _tu_ dovresti capire!? Che te ne frega? A te basta avere quello che vuoi, vero? A te, non frega _un cazzo_ di me”

A quelle parole, l’uomo rialza lo sguardo e sostiene il suo; lo guarda con un’espressione che a Jesse sembra alquanto estranea, se presente sul viso del signor White. Non sa decifrarla, ma è troppo sconvolto per soffermarvisi, né gli importa niente delle conseguenze. È stanco di farsi comandare a bacchetta, di essere insultato e trattato come una pezza da piedi e adesso quello stronzo lo starà a sentire.

“Hai detto che ero in buono a nulla! Che non ero niente! Perché adesso dovresti volere me, eh? Hai detto che la mia metanfetamina è inferiore, no? Giusto?”

Qualcosa scatta, in Walt, e all’improvviso gli diventa impossibile sopportare che Jesse pensi questo di lui. Succede tutto velocemente: si alza senza nemmeno pensarci, raggiunge il letto del ragazzo in due passi e si siede sulla sponda, il busto rivolto verso di lui.

“Che stai facendo?” gli chiede Jesse, preso alla sprovvista ma ugualmente furioso. Quando vede il signor White allungare una mano verso di lui viene colto dallo stesso panico di quando aveva visto Hank avvicinarglisi a passo deciso, e un’ondata di nausea lo travolge. “Che stai facendo?” ripete, ritraendo il viso. “Non mi tocc—”

Walt gli appoggia la mano dietro la nuca con delicatezza per impedirgli di scappare e preme le labbra sulla sua fronte. Per una frazione di secondo, Jesse pensa _veramente_ di stare per vomitare, se non fosse che… maledizione, si sente svuotato di colpo. Nel corpo e nella mente. La nausea, la rabbia, lo sconforto, il disprezzo, il dolore fisico. Sparisce tutto, e non per effetto degli antidolorifici.

Il signor White tiene le labbra premute su di lui a lungo, come fa un genitore per accertarsi della temperatura di un figlio. Sono asciutte, ruvide per la barba, e sembrano quelle di un’altra persona, rispetto all’uomo con cui scopava per divertimento in un camper fino a pochi mesi prima. Gli sembra passato un secolo, gli sembra di aver vissuto tre vite in una.

Quando l’altro si stacca, Jesse si ritrova ad annegare in due occhi grigi che lo guardano con un sentimento a cui non sa dare nome – non è possesso, e allora che diavolo è? –, e poi risente le stesse labbra sul sopracciglio destro.

“Non dicevo sul serio, quella volta” sussurra il signor White contro la sua pelle. “Non è vero che sei un buono a nulla”

Jesse stringe i pugni sulle lenzuola pregando di ritrovare la voglia di urlargli contro e sbatterlo fuori dalla porta, mentre il signor White si stacca con un debole schiocco, inclina leggermente la testa e studia le sue ferite da vicino. Se non lo conoscesse abbastanza, Jesse penserebbe che si stia sentendo quasi in colpa. Non che le sue scuse possano cambiare qualcosa.

Walt si serve della mano ora sulla sua nuca per portarlo più avanti e appoggiare la fronte alla sua; poi alza il viso per appoggiarci la punta del naso e farlo scorrere giù, lungo quello di Jesse. È più delicato di quanto non sia mai stato, lo tocca come se fosse di cristallo e Jesse lo odia, odia come lo fa sentire, ma non è niente in confronto a quando lo sente dire: “E non è vero che non sei niente”

Jesse aggrotta la fronte e lo guarda fisso. _Ah, davvero?,_ vorrebbe dirgli, _e che allora che cosa sono?_

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero – cosa più che probabile –, il signor White addolcisce lo sguardo. “Tu sei buono” dice, scandendo le parole. Prima che Jesse possa reagire in alcun modo, Walt avvicina le labbra all’occhio gonfio e tumefatto che Jesse non riesce ad aprire, e vi lascia un bacio leggero. Il ragazzo sibila in previsione di un dolore che invece non arriva. Gli esce una lacrima, in compenso, e tutte le difese che ha costruito sul suo livore nei confronti di quell’uomo tremano, e infine cadono.

Il signor White guarda le lacrime scendere lungo le guance di Jesse, violacee per le botte, e sospira, pensando che se potesse portargli via tutto il dolore che lo appesantisce lo farebbe in questo istante, e poi lo assorbirebbe, se lo prenderebbe tutto lui. Si domanda come diavolo sia arrivato a questo punto, quando sia successo che un drogato senza prospettive sia riuscito a scalare la lista delle sue priorità fino ad arrivare in cima. Si chiede se sia solo un errore di calcolo che può sistemare, un processo reversibile che non avrà ripercussioni, ma sa che non è così. Tutto ha delle ripercussioni, nella chimica come nella vita. E quel che è peggio, è che non è nemmeno sicuro di _volerlo_ invertire, il processo. Ormai Jesse gli è entrato sottopelle, una sostanza velenosa e salvifica allo stesso tempo, che ha generato in lui reazioni chimiche che l’hanno cambiato nel profondo; non è più lo stesso, e non lo sarà mai più, e Jesse gli appartiene, punto. Si sono incatenati l’uno all’altro senza rendersene conto.

Il pensiero lo rende improvvisamente sicuro di sé. Sa cosa vuole Jesse. Sa quello che può fargli. E in questo momento vuole solo che capisca.

“Sei _buono_ , Jesse” continua, raccogliendo le sue lacrime con le labbra. “Sei quanto di più buono ci sia al mondo”

L’altra mano raggiunge la guancia sinistra di Jesse, la sfiora evitando attentamente i punti e il pollice passa sullo spacco del labbro inferiore. Un’ondata di orgoglio lo travolge nel vedere Jesse guardarlo quasi con ammirazione e non tremare più al suo tocco, come se fosse già tornato a fidarsi di lui. La mano scende sul suo collo e il pollice preme sul pomo d’Adamo, sentendolo andare su e giù quando Jesse ingoia la sua eccitazione.

Il ragazzo, dal canto suo, si lascia manovrare e ispezionare come vuole, sforzandosi di ignorare il sangue che affluisce verso il basso – impresa che si fa sempre più ardua, specie quando si accorge del movimento consolatorio e languido che il pollice del signor White sta compiendo sulla sua nuca, appena sopra l’attaccatura dei capelli.

“Sei un bravo ragazzo” mormora l’uomo, portando la mano destra sotto le lenzuola ad appoggiarsi casualmente sulla coscia di Jesse. “Così in gamba, così leale…”

Jesse trattiene il respiro. Dovrebbe fermarlo, sono in ospedale e potrebbe entrare chiunque da un momento all’altro, ma poi il signor White si china a posargli le labbra sulla mascella e sul collo, il fiato caldo che gli fa accapponare la pelle e _merda_ , si vede benissimo anche da sopra le coperte che ce l’ha duro.

Ma Walt non ha bisogno di guardare: sfiora la sua erezione da sopra le mutande, la accarezza e appoggia di nuovo la mano sulla sua coscia; si allontana dal suo collo e gli sorride. Jesse conosce bene lo scintillio nei suoi occhi, e suo malgrado si ritrova a muovere i fianchi istintivamente, in preda al desiderio di riavere la mano del signor White su di sé.

“Cos’è, stai aspettando un invito?” gli chiede con veemenza.

“In realtà sto aspettando il tuo permesso”

Jesse lascia uscire un ghigno sprezzante. Manipolatore bastardo. “Ma per favore. Tu non vuoi il mio permesso. Tu vuoi che io ti _supplichi_ ”

“Se è così che la vedi”

Se deve essere onesto, Walt _muore_ dalla voglia di mettergli le mani addosso, ma si costringe ad aspettare, e intanto si accontenta di massaggiargli l'interno coscia.

Jesse inspira a fondo dal naso, mordendosi il labbro spaccato. “Ti uccido” sibila.

“Sei stato tu a dirmi di non toccarti, prima, o sbaglio?”

Figlio di puttana.

Quando vede il signor White fissare lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, Jesse le inumidisce con la lingua. Un invito che l’uomo più grande coglie al volo, prendendo il labbro superiore di Jesse tra le sue, inizialmente schiuse, per poi chiuderle piano proprio sullo spacco lasciatogli da Hank. Riserva lo stesso trattamento al labbro inferiore, mentre afferra il cazzo di Jesse da sopra le mutande.

Se anche gli fosse rimasto un briciolo di autocontrollo fino ad ora, se ne va a puttane tutto in una volta.

“Toccami” dice.

Non ha nemmeno finito di pronunciare la parola che il signor White gli infila la mano sotto le mutande e lo tocca, lo tocca davvero; Jesse vorrebbe tanto cancellargli dalla faccia quel sorriso compiaciuto del cazzo, ma è troppo occupato ad emanare gemiti di sollievo. Non osa immaginare in che stato sia il suo cazzo, dopo quell’attesa.

Walt muove lentamente la mano su e giù per tutta l’asta, mentre Jesse si aggrappa alle sue spalle con le mani per evitare di sprofondare all’indietro sul cuscino. Sente le labbra del signor White posarsi di nuovo sul suo collo e leccarlo, marchiarlo com’era solito fare prima, almeno finché Jesse non aveva conosciuto Jane e lo aveva fermato nel bel mezzo di un succhiotto, dal nulla, dicendogli di fermarsi e di non lasciargli segni.

Walt non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così geloso nei suoi confronti, così offeso, così oltraggiato da quella richiesta. Lo aveva accontentato, ma poi lo aveva fatto girare e l’aveva preso da dietro, lo aveva scopato forte e veloce senza preoccuparsi di dargli il tempo di abituarsi.

Adesso questo problema non sussiste più, è morto con Jane, e gli fa ribrezzo il pensiero che sia stato necessario lasciarla morire, ma non se ne pente. Specie se Jesse è ancora qui con lui, ferito e rotto in tutti i sensi, ma almeno vivo, ansimante e fremente, perciò mette rapidamente a tacere il rimorso, e si concentra sul torturargli il collo, marchiandolo più volte e inspirando il suo odore.

Anziché preoccuparsi di non farsi sentire aldilà della porta, Jesse geme senza ritegno, spostando la testa di lato per lasciargli più spazio mentre gli stringe le spalle fra le mani, e si rende conto all’improvviso di quanto gli manchi – gli sia mancato – il suo corpo, quel corpo più grande e più massiccio del suo, così diverso da qualunque altro abbia mai toccato nella vita, e vorrebbe essere da qualunque altra parte insieme a lui, così potrebbe strappargli via la camicia di dosso.

A un tratto la mano del signor White fa per scendere verso l’apertura di Jesse – al che Jesse spalanca l’unico occhio sano che gli è rimasto –, per poi tornare di nuovo su e circondargli le palle, stringendole e maneggiandole come gli pare, il polso che strofina contro il suo cazzo.

Jesse si avventa sulle sue labbra con violenza, dimentico dei tagli su entrambe, e geme forte quando sente il signor Walt schiudere le sue all’istante, come se non aspettasse altro; fa scontrare subito la lingua contro la sua, la accarezza con affondi impetuosi mentre passa una mano dalla sua spalla alla testa rasata, spostandola di lato per baciarlo ancora più in profondità.

Nonostante l’eccessiva impazienza degli attacchi, Walt li accoglie con prontezza e gemendo di piacere a sua volta, finché non si stacca per riprendere fiato. “Rallenta” gli dice, come fosse un ammonimento. Jesse lo ignora, lo manda a fanculo mentalmente e gli morde il labbro inferiore, per poi passarci la lingua. Il signor White ridacchia contro le sue labbra e gli massaggia le palle, spingendo la punta del pollice nel punto alla base, appena sotto l’inizio del pene.

Jesse apre la bocca e annaspa disperatamente in cerca d’aria. “Bravo, Jesse, così” gli dice il signor White, la voce roca che gli fa venire i brividi. “Così, figliolo”

Jesse si rende conto di colpo che nessuno l’ha più toccato _così_ dopo la morte di Jane, e si affretta a scacciare il pensiero appena sente gli occhi inondarsi di lacrime; si concentra sul muovere i fianchi in un movimento casuale, cercando di incontrare quelli del signor White. Non ha intenzione di mettersi di nuovo a frignare come un bambino. Ora vuole solo una sega, un orgasmo che gli faccia dimenticare tutto.

Walt non si era mai reso conto di quanto quel ragazzo avesse davvero bisogno di riconoscimento, di sentirsi apprezzato e amato, e nel vederlo rispondere così alle sue parole si eccita, e al contempo gli si stringe il cuore. Per fortuna ha smesso da tempo di sforzarsi di ascoltare la sua coscienza, di farsi inutili dilemmi morali.

“Vuoi venire, vero?” gli chiede in un sussurro, avvicinando il viso al suo per intimarlo a riaprire gli occhi. “Dillo, Jesse”

Jesse fa come gli dice, l’occhio lucido che lo guarda supplichevole e le labbra schiuse in una sequela di ansiti bisognosi, come se piagnucolasse. “Sì” risponde impercettibilmente.

E Walt lo accontenterà, lo farà subito… Solo un’ultima supplica per gonfiare ulteriormente il suo ego già smisurato.

“Sì…?” insiste Walt, mentre lascia andare i testicoli di Jesse e percorrere con la punta dell’indice la vena della sua dolorosa erezione, che freme al suo tocco.

Jesse geme di fastidio e stringe le mani a pugno sul colletto della camicia del signor White. Lo odia a morte, e ha bisogno di lui come nessun altro al mondo. Due minuti fa gli stava urlando contro, e adesso lo sta per supplicare. Rifiutarsi di troncare per sempre i rapporti con lui non porterà a niente di buono, eppure tutto ciò che ha di buono nella sua vita, ora, si riduce a lui. Se almeno avesse un minimo di disciplina, di freddezza, di rispetto per sé stesso, potrebbe rinunciare a tutto questo… Ma non è così.

“Sì, _ti prego_ ” lo supplica quindi, avvicinando la bocca alla sua.

Il signor White maschera un sospiro di sollievo con un ghigno. “Bravo ragazzo” sussurra, e finalmente, _finalmente_ lo prende nella sua mano grande ed esperta, e inizia a masturbarlo.

Il respiro caldo di Jesse si infrange sulla guancia del signor White, dove il ragazzo ha appoggiato la punta del naso: si aggrappa alle sue spalle e al collo mentre spinge i fianchi contro la sua mano, o almeno ci prova, ma la posizione non è l’ideale ed è costretto a lasciar perdere in fretta, il che non fa altro che aumentare la sua frustrazione.

Cosa che evidentemente si riflette nei suoi gemiti, perché il signor White prende a lasciargli ulteriori baci leggeri su tutto il viso. “Va tutto bene, piccolo” gli dice per confortarlo. “Ci penso io a te”

“Signor White—” ansima Jesse.

“Sssh, sssh” Walt raccoglie il liquido pre-eiaculatorio che sta iniziando a colare dalla punta del suo cazzo e lo usa per lubrificargli l’asta, quindi riprende a far scivolare la mano su e giù con più facilità. Jesse reprime a stento un urlo e rotea gli occhi all’indietro.

“Quanto sei bravo, Jesse. Ci penso io, amore” lo incoraggia sommessamente il signor White, mentre si concentra sulla punta del suo cazzo e ne stuzzica il prepuzio con il pollice.

Jesse cerca di nuovo la sua bocca e sospira di appagamento quando trova quella dell’altro già schiusa ad aspettarlo; lascia scivolare la lingua all’interno e percorre tutti i sentieri che trova, com’era abituato a fare fino a pochi mesi prima. Non se lo ricordava così eccitante, così giusto, e si chiede come ha fatto a rinunciarci, a stare tanto tempo senza, mentre succhia la lingua dell’altro con insistenza.

La mano nelle sue mutande è aggressiva, implacabile, ma l’uomo seduto davanti a lui si ammansisce sotto le mani di Jesse, rimane morbido e… succube. Jesse ha quasi paura al solo pensarlo. Quando finalmente si stacca dalla sua bocca con uno schiocco è solo perché è così a corto di fiato che gli gira la testa. Un po’ si vergogna di sé stesso: è come se le palle gli stiano per esplodere e sta per venire nelle mutande come un verginello, dopo una sega di neanche cinque minuti. Cerca di attribuire il motivo di tutto ciò al fatto che non ha più avuto un contatto intimo con un essere umano da prima della riabilitazione.

Ormai è al limite, e il signor White se ne accorge. “Andiamo, tesoro. Lascia andare tutto. Lasciati andare per me”

Jesse riprende a muovere i fianchi cercando di scoparsi il pugno del signor White, mentre quest’ultimo aumenta il ritmo, gli spreme fuori un orgasmo che per poco non lo fa svenire.

“Signor—” La voce di Jesse si spezza nel momento in cui il suo liquido caldo erutta dal suo cazzo; può solo affondare il viso tumefatto e gonfio nell’incavo del collo del signor White, cercando di smorzare al massimo i grugniti rochi.

“Ecco, così. Bravo, Jesse. Sei perfetto”

Walt continua a strofinarlo con il pollice e l’indice uniti a formare un cerchio finché Jesse non torna con i piedi per terra, completamente esaurito dall’orgasmo.

Per riprendersi impiega più tempo di quanto voglia ammettere, e anche una volta fatto non osa alzare la testa dalla spalla dell’uomo. Non vuole guardarlo, ha paura di ciò che troverà sul suo viso. Ha paura di quello che gli dirà. Il signor White si limita a rimuovere la mano dalle sue mutande, ripercorre il percorso inverso fino a riemergere dal camice del ragazzo e poi dalle lenzuola, dove si asciuga distrattamente.

“Ti porto qualcosa dal bagno per pulirti” gli dice Walt, come se non gli avesse appena fatto una sega in pieno giorno in un luogo pubblico.

“Posso andarci da solo”

“Non ti conviene alzarti in queste condizioni…”

“Non dirmi quello che devo fare”

Non riesce a metterci neanche la metà della cattiveria che vorrebbe, e la risata sommessa del signor White sul suo orecchio lo dimostra. Walt sospira e gli lascia un bacio sulla tempia, senza fermare le carezze sui suoi capelli.

Rimangono fermi così, in silenzio, ben oltre il tempo necessario perché il respiro di Jesse si regolarizzi del tutto, e nessuno dei due sempre intenzionato a muoversi per primo. Cosa che gli sta più che bene, si ritrova a pensare Jesse, mentre se ne sta con il capo chino contro la sua spalla, le dita a giocare con i bottoni della camicia del suo mentore, facendoli scivolare fuori e poi di nuovo dentro le asole.

È il signor White a spezzare il silenzio, quando dice: “E non è vero che non hai niente”

Jesse si allontana da lui e lo guarda, mentre indietreggia fino ad appoggiare di nuovo la schiena contro i cuscini rialzati.

Con quel broncio, a Walt sembra quasi di avere davanti un bambino, ma è un bambino che ha già perso l’innocenza, rotto, manomesso da mani che non avrebbero dovuto permettersi di toccarlo per niente al mondo. Walt ringrazia Dio che Hank sia suo cognato, perché non vuole nemmeno ipotizzare cos’avrebbe fatto se fosse stato qualcun altro, chiunque altro a ridurlo così.

Sostiene quello sguardo pieno di livore, ma nonostante tutto ancora bisognoso di aiuto, di _lui_ ; ci guarda attraverso e in un istante capisce che sta soppesando le parole che lui stesso gli appena detto. Sta facendo una scrematura delle persone che gli sono rimaste, in silenzio, e sembra tutt’altro che contento del risultato. Walt sa perfettamente cosa dirà, perciò non lo lascia finire.

“I miei genitori non—”

“Non hai bisogno di loro. Sono io la tua famiglia”

Jesse apre la bocca per parlare, poi la richiude, sconcertato, come se le parole gli arrivassero solo dopo. I dubbi che affollano la sua mente non vengono pronunciati, ma arrivano comunque al signor White.

“Jesse” ripete, lentamente. “Sono _io_ la tua famiglia”

Per quanto Jesse odi ammetterlo, se le circostanze fossero diverse si sarebbe probabilmente sciolto come burro, a quelle parole. Già. Se solo lo fossero.

Il punto è che lo conosce: il signor White non fa niente per niente. E sebbene Jesse si sia ormai rassegnato al fatto di aver sviluppato una pseudo-dipendenza dal modo in cui lo tocca, da come lo bacia e lo fa venire, da come dirige i loro amplessi perfino con le parole, da vero mago della manipolazione quale è, non ha intenzione di cedere anche stavolta. Se il signor White pensa di convincerlo a tornare ad essere soci a furia di scopate, si sbaglia. Non dopo quello che gli ha fatto passare.

Con sua grande gioia, sente ritornare un minimo della grinta che aveva prima nell’urlargli contro; muove la schiena per sprofondare meglio sul letto, fa schioccare la lingua con scetticismo e chiede in tono quasi ironico. “Anche se non saremo più soci?”

Il signor White abbassa gli occhi, sospira e Jesse si illude di averlo smascherato, si illude di aver vinto.

E invece il signor White lo guarda di nuovo, solenne e risoluto. “Anche se non saremo più soci”

Gli sorride, mentre gli scompiglia i capelli gentilmente. È un gesto che racchiude tutto: il gesto di un socio, di un mentore, di un amante, di un amico e di un padre, ma anche di un rivale che finge di concedere la vittoria all’avversario per poi mettersi in attesa, certo che valga la pena sacrificare qualche battaglia per vincere la guerra. Jesse vede tutto questo ma non si ritrae, non rifiuta quel tocco, anzi: si odia, mentre realizza che ne vuole ancora, che ne ha bisogno, che gli manca prima ancora che se ne stacchi.

Il signor White si alza e si avvia verso la porta; Jesse lo segue con lo sguardo, tenendo le labbra strette in una linea sottile, le unghie delle mani conficcate nei suoi stessi palmi e le mutande ridotte a un disastro.

Giunto davanti alla porta, però, Walt si ferma, attende qualche secondo e si gira di nuovo verso di lui. “E comunque…” dice. “La tua metanfetamina è buona, Jesse. Tanto quanto la mia”

Gli sorride brevemente un’ultima volta, prima di uscire e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Onestamente, Jesse sa di cosa sia capace il signor White. A maggior ragione, sa di non avere certezze sul fatto che sia mai davvero onesto, e che di conseguenza dovrebbe dubitare di tutto ciò che gli ha detto nell’ultimo lasso di tempo, tra le mura di quella stanza di ospedale, sebbene una parte nascosta di sé – la più ingenua, la più innamorata – ci crede.

Ma su una cosa non ha dubbi: è stato onesto adesso. _La mia metanfetamina è buona_ , pensa. _Buona quanto la sua._

Le parole si piantano nel cervello di Jesse come pallottole, e non lo lasciano in pace.

Walt spegne la macchina e sospira. Si prende qualche secondo, prima di scendere.

Ha ancora l’odore di Jesse addosso, i suoi occhi lacrimosi nella mente e i gemiti strozzati nelle orecchie. Il ricordo è fresco abbastanza da fargli venire un formicolio di piacere al basso ventre, ma respira a fondo e riesce a tenerlo a bada, aiutato anche dalle ferite che gli sfigurano il viso, quelle che lui stesso ha cercato di lenire con baci e carezze.

Quando esce dall’auto il suo cellulare squilla. Jesse.

Appena legge quel nome, il rimorso si placa fino a svanire. Sa già perché lo chiama e si sente un idiota, ad essersi preoccupato tanto.

Ha vinto di nuovo. Jesse è ancora suo.

L’equilibrio è stato ristabilito nel momento in cui è uscito dalla porta.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Qualcuno mi spieghi perché _cazzo_ la motivazione e l’ispirazione per scrivere mi arrivino solo quando sono in sessione, oppure a un paio di settimane da essa. E se un motivo non c’è, almeno datemi l’autodisciplina.


End file.
